This What, Saku?
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Sai bertanya, maka Sakura terpaksa menjawab/ konten dewasa


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : Fic berisi adegan dewasa. Dilarang membaca jika tak suka apa yang ada di dalam fic.** Anda sudah saya peringatkan!**

* * *

><p><strong>This What, Saku?<strong>

* * *

><p>Hampir satu minggu tak ada misi bukan suatu hal yang Haruno Sakura harapkan. Tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Membantu di Rumah Sakit Konoha pun malah semakin membuat ia gondok karena tak mendapatkan pekerjaan yang ia harapkan. Dan sekarang ia tengah merenung sendirian di kamar mungilnya, memikirkan kedua rekan setimnya—Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei—yang beruntung mendapat misi ke desa Hujan. Meringkuk di bawah selimur sembari mngikuti arah jarum jam merupakan kegiatan favoritnya sekarang.<p>

"Sakura-san."

"Saku—"

Hampir saja ia melampaui dunia mimpinya ketika sebuah panggilan menggema di kedua rumah siputnya. Dengan enggan ia membuka mata, mendapati rekan setimnya tengah memandangnya dengan sebuah senyum palsunya.

"Sai." Ia bergumam sembari menegakkan duduknya. "Ada apa kau kemari, Sai?" tanyanya.

Pemuda mantan Anbu-Ne itu kembali memamerkan senyum andalannya. "Berhubung Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei ada misi, bolehkah aku bertanya tentang buku yang aku baca pada, Sakura-san?

Haruno Sakura mengangguk, "Tentang apa, Sai?" tanyanya lagi.

Sai mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai kamar Sakura sebelum ia merogoh kantong ninja miliknya. "Tentang buku ini." Ia menyerahkan sebuah buku dengan gambar seorang wanita.

"Bagian-bagian Tubuh Wa—"

"SAAAAAI..."

* * *

><p>Sai melirik sosok gadis di depannya sembari mengelus pipi kirinya yang beberapa menit lalu mendapat hadiah bogem dari Sakura. Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu tengah mengeram frustasi.<p>

"Sakura-san," panggil Sai takut-takut.

"Sai, dari mana kuau dapat buku seperti ini?" tanya Sakura geram.

Senyum itu kembali bermuara di bibir Sai, "Kaka-sensei yang memberikan paaku, dan katanya aku boleh bertanya pada Sakura-san kalau ada yang tidak kumengerti," jelasnya.

"Kaka-sensei, sialan," umpat Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-san, bolehkah aku bertanya sekarang?"<p>

"APAAAA?" Bola mata sewarna hijau daun itu melotot kearah Sai.

Jemari pucat itu menggaruk pipi dengan gugup, "Dari yang aku baca tertulis katanya payudara—" Sakura langsung melotot, "—katanya payudara wanita itu bisa menunjukkan sifat seorang wanita, benar beitukah, Sakura-san?" Mata sewarna malam itu menatap polos ke arah Sakura.

"HAAAHHH?" Bukannya menjawab, tampang bloon itulah yang Sakura pamerkan.

Tak mendapati respon yang ia harapkan, Sai merangkak mendekati dimana Sakura duduk. Menempelkan telapak kananya pada gundukan di dada Sakura sambil melirik buku yang tengah ia pegang.

"Punya Sakura-san bentuknya seperti mangkok—" Ia menekan ringan apa yang ada dalam genggamannya, "—dan berasa lunak. Hmmm... cocok sama Sakura-san yang rela berkorban," ujarnya mantab.

"SAAAAI..."

BBUAAAGHHH

.

.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh, Sai-baka," geram Sakura marah.

Pemuda yang tengah merintih sakit setelah mendapatkan bogem untuk kedua kalinya menampakkan wajah polosnya, "Gomen, Sakura-san."

Haruno Sakura mendesah bingung, didudukan tubuhnya pada pinggiran tempat tidur. "Pulanglah Sai, aku ingin istirahat," pintanya kemudian.

Mendapati respon tak terduka, Sai menyuarakan kecewaannya pada sorot matanya. Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit hendak melangkah menghampiri dimana letak cendela kamar Sakura yang terbuka.

"Sai."

Langsung ia menoleh ketika suara khas wanita berkumandang, "Aku akan menjawab satu pertanyaanmu sebelum kau pulang," ujar Sakura tak enak hati.

Sai langsung memamerkan senyum andalannya, "Sakura-san, sebenarnya aku penasaran sama—" Ia berujar gugup.

"Sama?" tuntut Sakura.

"Sakura-san, janji tak akan marah jika aku mengatakannya, kan?" ujar Sai meminta kepastian.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Semakin cepat Sai bertanya dan mendapatkan jawabannya semakin cepat pula ia mendapat ketenangannya.

"Janji aku tak akan marah, Sai," ungkap Sakura mendapati keraguan di mata pemuda pucat itu.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku..."

"Katakan, Sai, atau tak ada lagi pertanyaan untukmu," gusar Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sai menatap sakura tak percaya, dengan memantapkan hatinya ia mulai memandang gadis di depannya. "Bolehkah aku melihat bentuk vagina, Sakura-san," seru Sai.

Sakura melotot. Dan Sai menunggu jawaban dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Sakura-san bilang akan menjawab pertanyaanku." Ia menatap ngeri ke arah Sakura, "Dan janji tak akan marah," tuntut Sai.

Gadis merah muda itu menghela napas pasrah, " Tutup cendelanya, Sai," perintahnya kemudian.

"Ehhh..." Meskipun tak mengerti toh akhirnya ia menuruti perintah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ingin melihatnya, Sai?" tanya Sakura.

Senyum itu kembali melebar, "Kata Kakashi-sensei vagina wanita itu indah dan bikin ketagihan. Aku ingin membuktikan apa benar seperti perkataan Kakashi-sensei," jelas Sai.

Dan ingatkan Sakura untuk membungkam mulut tak bertanggungjawab milik gurunya ketika ia kembali ke desa.

"Sakura-san, bolehkah aku melihatnya sekarang."

"Apa?" Sakura terkejut seketika.

"Itu, milik Sakura-san," ujar Sai polos.

Mendapati muka penasaran yang begitu kental di wajah pemuda di depannya, perlahan-halan rok itu terlepas meninggalkan tempatnya terdahulu. Dengan ragu ia menatap ke arah Sai, tapi pemuda itu malah memamerkan senyum palsunya.

Gemetar ketika celana dalam miliknya semakin ia tarik ke bawah. Dan kedua pahan miliknya pun saling berhimpitan terkena dinginnya udara yang berhembus.

Sai berjongkok tepat di depan mliknya. Merasakan tekstur dari bulu-bulu yang menghiasi permukaan vaginanya.

"Kenapa ada bulu di daerah ini," tanyanya bingung.

Perasaan aneh menerpa Sakura ketika jari-jari Sai membelah kedua pahanya.

"Di sini juga ada bulunya, Sakura-san," pekiknya tak percaya.

"Bulu-bulu itu berfungsi menghalau kotoran maupun keringat agar tak sampai ke dalam bibir vagina, Sai. Seperti fungsi alis," terang sakura kemudian.

Sai mengangguk mengerti. "Bibir Vagina itu seperti apa, Sakura-san." Kepala berabut eboni itu mendongak, menatap Sakura yang semakin gelisah akan keadaannya.

Sakura terduduk di tempat tidur ketika kedua tangan Sai memaksa untuk memisahkan pahanya yang sedari tadi menempel.

"Sai!" Ia memekik kaget ketika tubuhnya terhempas ke tempat tidur bersamaan dengan terbukanya lebar kedua belah kakinya. "Sai hentikan," jeritnya berusaha mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Namun pemuda eboni itu tetap terdiam, menyernyit heran menatap bagian paling intim dari tubuh Sakura.

"Apakah ini yang namanya bibir vagina, Sakura-san." Tubuh Sakura mengejang merasakan jemari Sai memilin-milin vagina dalamnya. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dan ini yang di sebut dengan klistoris, yang katanya merupakan salah satu titik sensitif wanita?"

Lagi-lagi sakura hanya mengangguk gelisah, menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya agar tak memberontak keluar.

"Bolehkah aku merasakannya, Sakura-san?"

Belum selesai ia mencena pertanyaan Sai ketika dirasakannya sebuah bibir mengulum lembur klistorisnya. "SAI HENTIKAN!" Ia memberontak ingin lepas, tapi kukuhan kedua tangan Sai menghalau untuk melepaskan diri. Sakura mengeliat, berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan kepala Sai yang masih enggan meninggalkan vaginanya.

Akhirnya Sakura bisa mendudukkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Sai yang menarik kepalanya sedikit menjauhi area terlarang milik Sakura, tapi masih enggan menjauh dari tengah-tengah paha Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sai," gertak Sakura marah. Berusaha ia menyingkir dari rengkuhan Sai. Namun percuma, malah ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat ke tengah tempat tidur, ia merasa gesekan kemaluannya pada perut polos Sai.

"Kau mau memperkosaku, HAH?" jeritnya.

Tampang polos itu menatap ke arah Sakura, "Aku tidak tahu, Sakura-san." Sakura menyernyit heran, " Tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak sendiri ingin merasakan rasanya," unkapnya jujur.

"Apa?" Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura melirik daging menonjol yang berasa di area miliknya. "Sai, kau..." semburat merah itu begitu saja mengeksploitasi wajahnya. Dengan gugup ia membuang muka, mengabaikan posisi duduknya yang tetap berada dalam pelukan Sai. Bahkan ia tak sadar kedua tangannya mencengkeram lebih erat pakaian depan milik pemuda itu.

"Sakura-san, kau kenapa?" Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke tempat tidur.

Tatapan bola mata sekelam malam itu menatap ke arahnya khawatir. Ia terdiam menatap wajah di atasnya yang begitu dekat. Rasanya seluruh tubuhya terasa luluh tak bertenaga lagi. Sakura tanpa sadar menutup matanya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sai sebelum menariknya dalam ciuman jangka panjang.

Sai tentu terkejut atas reaksi Sakura. Bahkan ia bingung harus bagaimana ketika perlahan-lahan bibirnya bergerak sendiri sesuai irama yang dihasilkan Sakura.

Rasanya ini begitu nikmat. Pertama kalinya untuk Sai, dan ia berasa enggan untuk menghentikannya barang sedetikpun.

Kecipak bunyi kedua bibir yang saling berbenturan itu terdengar awut-awutan karena nafsu. Lelehan hasilnya pun melubar melewati garis rahang Sakura, sebelum meresap pada seprei di bawahnya.

Merasa sesak di bawah, dengan susah payah celana seperempat miliknya akhirnya terlepas. Rasanya basah ketika milik mereka saling berdekatan. Menimbulkan nuansa panas pada ciuman mereka.

Kedua bibir itu akhirnya terlepas, bersamaan dengan seruan kenikmatan dari Sakura. Merasa nelurinya bekerja, Sai mencicipi segala tempat dimana bibirnya jatuh. Memberikan sebuah ciuman pengundang nafsu bagi keduanya. Bahkan ia tak sadar ketika sebelah tangannya berusaha melepas pakaian terakhir Sakura hingga akhirnya melahap salah satu gundukan yang ia dapat.

Sakura mendesah ria, menekan kepala Sai untuk semakin melahap buah miliknya. Kedua kakinya pun tak ketinggalan mengalung erat pada pinggang pemuda di atasnya. Berusaha menjangkau apa aja yang bisa bergesekan dengan mulut vaginanya yang terbelah. Pingulnya tanpa henti bergoyang utuk semakin menekan daging tegak yang semakin membelah vaginanya. Menggesek-gesekkan pada mulut lorongnya yang sedari tadi basah karena kenikmatan.

Sai mengerang ketika dirasa kemaluannya terjepit pada daging yang hangat, tak mau kehilangan kenikmatannya ia menekan lebih dalam. Merasa menemukan daging yang mulai melebar ia menekan lebih dalam. Rasanya berdenyut-denyut ketika ujung miliknya mulai memasukinya. Berusaha menekan lebih lanjut.

"Uhhhhh..."

Sakura tersentak kembali ke dalam kesadarannya ketika sebuah daging keras mmaksa memasuki tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke bawah dan melihat kemaluan tegak itu semakin mendoong masuk. Ia tak sadar kapan Sai melepas celananya. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia berontak menyingkirkan Sai, tapi pemuda itu tetap memeluk erat tubuhnya, enggan terlepas. Sakura takut ketika merasakan daging keras itu mulai terasa pada tubuhnya, ia berontak ingin lepas.

"Sai, lepaskan. Kumohon jangan!" Suaranya terdengar serak bersamaan dengar air matanya yang keluar. Rasanya tubuhnya hancur ketika dorongan terakhir yang diciptakan pemuda di atasnya membuat tubuh mereka bersatu. Ia merasakan denyutan hebat sebagai respon dari masuknya milik Sai bersamaan dengan kenikmatan yang ia terima ketika dua alat reproduksi itu saling bekerja.

"Hiksss... hiks... hiks..." Samar-smar di antara kenikamatan yang tengah tercipta tangis itu mengubah segalanya. Akhirnya ia mendongak untuk menatap wanita di bawahnya. Sai terkejut mendapati air mata itu menderas. Ia tak mampu berucap, hanya bungkam menatap penuh penyesalan ke arah Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sudah sedari setengah jam yang lalu sang penerang siang kembali ke tempat ia beristirahat. Meninggalkan dua sosok manusia yang tetap terdiam meskipun kegiatan yang mereka lakukan terhenti satu jam yang lalu.<p>

Sakura meringkuk di balik selimutnya, membelakangi Sai yang terduduk di ujung kamar miliknya. Rasanya kedua makhluk Tuhan ini tengah menyesali ketidak terkendali tubuh mereka.

"Pulanglah, Sai." Suara itu semakin terdengar serak, "Kau sudah mendapatkan lebih dari yang kau cari."

Sai mendongak, menatap punggung polos Sakura yang tetap membelakanginya. Ia tahu Sakura tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Sai." Suara serak itu kembali terdengar.

Namun percuma Sai masih enggan beranjak dari duduknya, malah ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Gomen, sakura-san," gumamnya.

Terlewat tengah malam mereka tetap mempertahankan posisi masing-masing. Mendiamkan diri sendiri atas apa yang tengah mereka lakukan hari ini. Bahkan ketika siang menjelang di hari berikutnya Sakura tetap mendapati Sai di pojok ruanganya, meringkuk dalam duduknya.

The End


End file.
